Sunburn
by StarAngel148
Summary: She has become his obsession. Dark Chloe/Lex. one-shot.


Sunburn

Rating: M due to curse words and dark matter  
Categories: AU, Angst  
Spoilers: Nothing past 6x15-Freak  
Word Count: 2,921

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. This is for the sole purpose of entertainment.

Summary: She has become his obsession.

A/N- This came to me after listening to Sunburn by Muse. The first time I listened to that song this scenario popped into my head and the second my summer 1 final was over, I wrote this. There's no actual dialogue in the story, but I hope it works anyway. Also, I don't think the song really fit the story as I wrote it, but I am using it because it is what inspired my story. I am working on S&F, so the next chapter will be up before the 5th of July. Hope you enjoy this!

**Sunburn**

_Come waste your millions here  
Secretly she sneers  
Another corporate show  
A guilty conscience grows  
I'll feel a guilty conscience grow  
I'll feel a guilty conscience grow_

He's had her locked up in his 33.1 lab for months- almost six months to be exact- and he can't seem to visit her enough.

When she was first captured and locked up, he treated her like every other meteor freak. He experimented on her, tested her abilities and tortured her. But after discover her power- the ability to heal herself and others- he didn't proceed with the next step in his finely tuned process: termination.

For some reason unknown to him, he couldn't force himself to give his men the orders. Instead, he transported her to a different part of 33.1. He separated her from the others, gave her an entire wing of 33.1 for herself, filled it with every possible commodity he figured she might want, hired a professional chef to make her meals and let her roam around 33.1 at her will.

While the rest of the prisoners of 33.1 were sleeping on cots with starchy sheets, her king-sized bed had imported silk sheets. They ate poorly cooked meals with indistinguishable meats while her meals were prepared by five-star chefs. They were treated worst then dogs- poked and prodded, tortured and beat, pumped full of drugs that had now names- she was given luxuries that outside of the walls of 33.1 she would have never had. It was like she was living in the best hotel in the world, only she couldn't check out.

Lex was quite sure why he never treated her like the other like her. He tried to convince himself it was for Lana's sake. Even though Chloe Sullivan was considered missing, and Lana had stopped mourning her friend's disappearance after two weeks, Lex told himself that he couldn't bring himself to kill Chloe Sullivan because Chloe was Lana's only friend. That was also the reason why he dropped by 33.1 every Sunday afternoon to check-up on her.

_She burns like the sun  
And I can't look away  
And she'll burn our horizons _

_Make no mistake_

She has become his obsession.

He knows he often becomes obsessed with things he had no business becoming obsessed with, but she's like a force pulling him to her. His Sunday visits stopped being only Sunday visits weeks ago.

The first time he visited her on a day that wasn't Sunday, he told himself it was because Lana had become unbearable. She was eight months pregnant then and she had begun to grate on his nerves. He needed an escape from how annoying and whinny Lana had turned into and spending time with another woman- whether she hated his guts or not- was better than turning his fantasy's of locking Lana in 33.1 into a reality.

So he visited her on a Tuesday. He found her in her cell's fully-equipped gym. Even though the meet had gone horrible- she punched him and broken his nose- going home to Lana that night became tolerable.

From there, he started visiting her more often than just on Sundays. Although she never accepted his presence in her cell, and she often tried to give him a bruised or bloody reminder of her long after he'd left her alone, she never broke anything else.

He soon realized visiting her twice or three times a week would not satisfy whatever curiosity she sparked within him. He still ached to see her- though he didn't know why. All he knew was that when he started having fantasies about her- about tying her up and ramming dick deep within her throat while she cried, pinning her down and burying himself inside her pussy while she screamed for him to stop- while in the middle of important board meetings that seeing her three times a week was not going to be enough anymore.

He watches her now, almost all the time. Sometime in person, sometime over a live feed he had installed in every room of her cell. He knows she thinks it's because he watching her every movement, waiting to discover a plot to kill him. Truth is, he's become so obsessed with her he can't stand to not have access to her at every minute of the day.

He has complete access to her at 33.1, a live feed to her at his home and business computers and his PDA is linked to the site as well.

While at work, he has the page open all the time. He leaves it open all the time so when every he has the urge, he flick his eyes to the screen from his paperwork or switch windows and instantly know what she is doing.

He watches her hours on end. To the point that Lana has almost caught him watching Chloe many times. Most of the time his darling wife is too occupied with other things to be concerned with what she is doing- she is either busy taking care of their daughter or trying to secretly win back Clark's affection. Either way, he doesn't care, as long as she does not bother him too much.

His daughter Isabelle- Lana's choice not his- is almost half a year old and he can't even remember her birth. While Lana was busy creaming her lungs out in the finest hospital in Kansas surrounded by the finest doctor money can buy, Lex was at the foot of Chloe's bed, watching her sleep. He watched her sleep and pictured holding her down and pressing his body against her own. He ignores all calls from hospital personnel trying to locate him for Lana's sake and doesn't leave Chloe's bedside until he know he can no longer stay there without being caught. He arrives at the hospital after it's all over- Lana has not died from childbirth and is introduced to a daughter he has no feelings for. He doesn't hold Isabelle or kiss Lana's forehead and thank her for giving him a child. Instead, he softly talks her into sleep and then leaves that hospital again.

He spends the rest of day with Chloe- listening to her insults, watching her ignore his presence and having her attempt to give him a black eye.

_Come let the truth be shared  
No-one ever dared  
To break these endless lies  
Secretly she cries_

He's stopped having sex with Lana two months ago. He moved into a different bedroom two weeks after that.

He's had Chloe hidden away from the rest of the world for a little more than a year and a half and his obsession with her has only increased, no matter how much controls and visits her.

At first it was that he could no longer orgasm with Lana without closing his eyes and picturing Chloe writhing underneath him. That trick worked for exactly two weeks before it could no longer assist him. He gave up trying to bed Lana anymore after that. Two weeks after that, her 

presence beside him at night became agonizing and suffocating. He moves all his things as far away from her as possible.

His wife is insufferable.

She constantly bugs him over everything: Why does he never spend time with Isabelle, where does he always go when he's not at work, why does he pay so little attention to her, why is he always at work.

Sometimes he contemplates killing her and handing the baby over to Nell, other time he contemplates locking her away at 33.1 and having his scientists try to discover what Lana's meteor powers are. And it's time like that where he escape to 33.1 to see Chloe.

Chloe has stopped insulting him and trying to hurt him, instead whenever he visits, she has taken to ignoring his presence and continuing about her routine as if he is not near her. It does not bother him that she does that. He enjoys watching her move and breath so he takes to following her around the cell like a shadow.

_She burns like the sun  
And I can't look away  
And she'll burn our horizons _

_Make no mistake_

He no longer resists the urge to dominate her. He no longer ignores his desires to fuck her, so one day he pines her to the wall and finally buries himself within her body.

She cries the entire time. Claws at the wall like a savage beast finally curling up into a little wall on the floor when he finally releases her. He knows it's the worst sexual experience of her life, but it's the best experience of his. She's the best he's ever had and because of that he 

disappears for Lana and Luthorcorp for three days straight to indulge in the pleasure of the flesh with Chloe.

When he come home to Lana after being missing, she throws a hissy fit and demands to know where he was and with who. He blows her off, passes by Isabelle's room completely ignoring her and retreats to his room, to remember all the sweet moments of the past three days.

He continues his ritual every week: he spends the weekdays at the penthouse with Lana nagging him and work tying him down and the weekends with Chloe at 33.1.

She stops crying after the second weekend they spent together. She stops struggle the three week. She starts undressing for him the fourth week. She performs oral sex on him the fifth week and the sixth week they start having anal sex as well. By the eight week he's figured out she's pregnant, but it takes her another three weeks before she admits out loud. He has an OB/GYN added to the 33.1 payroll the second she finally lets it slip to him. After her pregnancy is confirmed, Lex decides he can't leave her in 33.1 much longer. She's been missing from the real world for twenty-four months, but he doesn't want her to spend her entire pregnancy in such a dark and gruesome place. She definitely cannot raise his child around murderous freaks, so he starts making arrangements to take her out of 33.1.

He tells Lana that he's divorcing her one night over dinner. She's so surprised she drops a fork full of food. He doesn't know why she didn't see it coming; after all he's pretty much abandoned her and Isabelle for almost two years now. Still though, Lana argues with him, pleads with and even tries to blackmail him into staying. He pays no attention to her pleading words or sad looks, instead he pictures a life with Chloe and his child.

He moves out of the penthouse the next day and- thanks to the vast Luthor fortune and all the people that can be bought off with it- is divorced from Lana before Chloe enters her second trimester.

_And I'll hide from the world  
Behind a broken frame  
And I'll burn forever  
I can't face the shame  
_

The conditions for Chloe's return to the real world are made as quickly as his people can arrange it.

He buys a bigger and better penthouse for her and the baby. He lets her pick furniture and colors out of catalogues and samples he brings with him whenever he visits her at 33.1. At first she fights leaving her cell and going to live with him, but eventually relents because of the child that is growing inside her. He lets her decorate everything to her tastes- everything except the room of their unborn child.

That he does himself. He fills it with a ridicules amount of expensive toys, the finest handmade baby furniture in the world and a mountain of exclusive baby clothes especially made for his offspring.

Before he can bring her home, he has to have security measures installed to insure his safety and her compliance put in place. His scientists implant sensors into her body to shock her whenever needed. He keeps the remote with him at all times- fingers it in his pocket sometimes- and locks it in a fingerprint activated safe at night. He secures the penthouse with a top-of-the-line security system only he knows the code to and brings her home before the beginning of her third trimester. He forces her to marry him the following week.

He enjoys seeing her nude form, swollen with his child, sleeping beside him at night and walking around the penthouse in cute maternity clothes. He flaunts her at the many business functions he is required to attend and is present at every appointment with the Swedish 

specialist he flew-in and had established in Metropolis General. He places himself and his vast fortune at her disposal and grants almost all her whims to the best of his ability- he repeatedly denies her a divorce.

The day Logan Alexander Luthor is born he stops everything at Luthorcorp to be by Chloe's side. He holds her hand as she gives birth and cries when his son is pulled out of her body. He kisses Chloe in thanks and for the first time ever she allows it. He takes his son from the doctor's arms and immediately begins telling Logan how much he loves him. He tells Logan about how much he loves Chloe and begins telling their son all the wonderful things about his mother. Chloe says nothing from the background; instead she just waits for her turn to hold their son before drifting off to sleep.

He's more attentive of Logan than he ever was of Isabelle.

Since the second he is born, he dotes on him like a first-time father and provides him and Chloe with all the best his money and influence can buy. He enrolls him in the best nursery, has one of the best chefs in Metropolis preparing his baby food and spends every free second he has with Logan and Chloe.

Chloe generally ignores his presence- both in public and private. He doesn't mind though. He's certain he's fallen madly in love with her and as long as she's by his side, he could care less what her feelings towards him are. As long as she doesn't leave and take Logan with her, he considered it a victory.

Logan is one year-old before attempts touching Chloe sexually again. She resists the first time, but after that she finds an alternate way to take her out on Lex.

_  
And I'll hide from the world  
Behind a broken frame  
_

_And I'll burn forever  
I can't face the shame_

Chloe attempts to kill him at least once a week.

She always fails. He likes to imagine that all the murder attempts are botched because secretly she feels the same for him that he does for her. She's tried everything at least once; she's tried stabbing him, setting him on fire, poisoning his meals, chocking him, shooting him and bludgeoning him to death. Every attempt ends the same way- with Lex barely hurt and Chloe bent over the nearest piece of furniture being fucked raw by Lex.

He always orgasms the hardest after she's tried to kill him, which is why he only fights enough to save his life. He lets her get a little satisfaction before he spends the rest of the day fucking her into oblivion. She'd left him a couple of bruises, cut him a few times, broken his ribs twice and separated his shoulder once. It's after she's received satisfaction from hurting him that she's the most responsive during sex. She grunts and moans like a dog in heat and lets him use her body until he's too exhausted to do anything else.

She no longer acts indifferent in public, but she's not as affectionate with him as other women try to be. He's had a many a society floozies attempt to seduce him over the years, but since Chloe became his wife none have stood a chance. He doesn't worry about her straying either; many have attempted and failed and later been beaten by his security team to within an inch of their lives.

He's happy with his life.

Logan is almost seven now and the happiest little boy in the world. He admires his kind and attentive dad and often accompanies him on Luthorcorp business trip out of Metropolis. He has many friends at school and his parents are present at all his school functions and occasionally 

he sees his half-sister Isabelle. Though not something he arranged and much to Lana's displeasure of seeing the reasons Lex left her.

The uncontrollable pull towards Chloe is satiated. She spends her nights by his side and her days managing the newspaper he bought for her. She enjoys being the editor of The Daily Planet. She has yet to attempt to abandon him and, even though she still attempts to kill him often, he gets the feeling her heart is no longer in it. She still refuses his kisses and never tries to initiate sex, but she doesn't struggle to retreat from him anymore. He convinces himself that it's a sign that she loves him and though she will never say those words out loud, he does not care.

Having her any way is better than not having her at all. So he lives just as it is, like a sunburn on a hot summer day. Painful and ugly to the naked eye, but beautiful and magical to Lex. But unlike a sunburn, he expect it to never return to how it was before.

**The End**


End file.
